


Fairy Tale

by alianora



Category: Maou
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Written in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: Ficlet. Prompt: Naruse and Sora, drawing.





	

Sora-chan had gotten restless, and Shiori had run out of stories.

Naruse-san had begun sketching, long fingers making neat, orderly lines on the paper while Sora-chan watched eagerly.

"Once upon a time," he said softly, dark, fathomless eyes focused on the paper, and not the girl balanced on his knee. "There were two brothers. One lived, and the other died."

"Why did he die, Naruse-san?" Sora's small voice asked. "Was he bad?"

She touched the paper lightly, smudging the lines.

"No, Sora-chan," Naruse-san said, his face unreadable, pulling her hand away. Her fingers were blackened at the tips. "He was good. The one who lived was bad."

Sora-chan nodded, and slid out of Naruse-san's lap, clutching the drawing to her.

"He looks sad," she said. She smiled up at Naruse-san. "I will draw him a friend. Two friends! Me and Shiori-chan!"

Shiori smiled at the child, and didn't see the flash of regret/pain/loneliness in Naruse's dark eyes.

END


End file.
